Heartbreak
by fangirl3725
Summary: Bella has had more boyfriends than she can count. Just when she has given up on finding love, she meets Edward. Will he be the Prince Charming she's been looking for? Or will he break her heart like all the rest? On temporary hiatus.
1. The First Time

**I own nothing! All rights go to Stephenie Meyer! I know my stories can't be as amazing as hers but I hope you guys like it!**

 _Bella POV_

"Ugh!" I groan and flop back on my bed, running my hands through my hair. _Not another one,_ I think. _How many times am I going to have my heart broken before I find someone who's right for me?_ So far all the guys I've been with have either turned out to be jerks or just weren't my type. This was my third boyfriend in this month alone. I don't even want to think about the number of guys I had dated before this month. _I can't go on like this,_ I think to myself. I have had enough boyfriends to last a lifetime. I have tasted love so many times, yet I have never completely fallen in deep. I feel tears forming in my eyes and try to blink them back like I always do. But this time I can't hold them back, and finally I just let them fall. I sob, and not tiny, ladylike sobs but huge, jarring sobs that seem to come from some deep part inside of me, some wild part in me that's trying to claw its way out from the inside. And this is how I fall asleep, with tears in my eyes and a single phrase in my mind; _I can't go on like this._

The next morning when I wake up my pillow is wet with tears and my eyes burn from crying so much. I want to stay in my bed forever, my little safe haven where no one can hurt me, but I know I have to get up. I have things to do, a job to get to. I had just finished college a year ago, majoring in literature. I was the first in my class and was offered a spot at one of the most prestigious newspaper offices in the country. I had gladly accepted. So I slowly work up the will to get up and finally roll out of bed. When I look in the mirror I can't hold back my gasp of shock. I look like a wreck. My hair is disheveled and sticking up in odd angles, my eyes are red and puffy with tears, and my face is sickly pale- like it has been drained of all its color. I sigh. _This is going to be a long day._

When I finally look presentable I throw on some clothes that are lying around and get ready to go. I sneak a look at the clock and curse under my breath. 8:20. Great. Even if I race over there I'll never make it on time. After a minute of staring at the clock I jump into action, grabbing my purse and keys and racing out the door. I cruise down Millennium St. at a speed much higher than indicated by the sign, praying that no police officers are nearby. I get to work safely but it's 8:40. I'm late. I hope that my boss won't notice that I'm late and walk towards the glass building in front of me.

At first I thought my luck would hold, no one notices me as I walk into the front lobby of the building. But as soon as I walk into the news room where I work my manager spots me and rushes over. "Bella!" she exclaims. "I've been looking all over for you. What happened? Why are you late?" I hesitate slightly before answering. "I'm sorry Melissa. I forgot to set my alarm clock last night and overslept." When I finish I look at Melissa, afraid to hear her reply. Melissa doesn't tolerate lateness and I'd be a fool to think she would make an excuse this time. But to my surprise she just waves off my explanation with a hand. "Don't worry about it. Just don't let it happen again." My mouth drops open and I forget how to speak for a second. I quickly regain my composure and nod, starting to walk away. "Wait!" Melissa calls out. I turn around in surprise _,_ what could she want with me? "We have a new intern coming in today. He's fresh out of college just like you were, so I thought it would be appropriate for you to show him around." I nod my assent and walk away, a newfound bounce in my step.

I almost forgot about the new intern who was supposed to come in today until Melissa walks into my office with a boy around my age. "Bella. This is Edward, the new intern I was talking about." I look at him and we make eye contact. That's when I saw him for the first time.

 _Edward POV_

She was beautiful. Her brown eyes were rich like chocolate, her cheeks flushed with color, her hair long and luscious, and her lips soft and pink. My eyes lingered on her lips, wondering how it would feel with my lips pressed to hers, but I quickly dismiss that thought. I have been staring too long. I know because she turns away and her cheeks are bright with color. Melissa clears her throat and I snap to attention. I had forgotten she was even in the room. I had been so absorbed by Bella. "Well, I'll leave you two to it", she says and walks out of the room, leaving me alone with Bella. There are so many things I want to say but all of them are too intense for the moment, so I decide to start off simple. "Hi, I'm Edward", I say and extend my hand toward her.


	2. Starting Over

**Hey! It's my second chapter! I'm planning to post a chapter each day but sometimes it might be delayed. I've gotten a few favorites so far and I'm so excited! Hope you guys like this new chapter! Again everything belongs to SM!**

 _Bella POV_

He's breathtaking. His hair is a beautiful auburn and his skin is smooth and unblemished, like a porcelain doll. I want to say something but I've suddenly forgotten how to speak. He says something, but I don't catch it. I'm too mesmerizing by his utter beauty. He was a goddess and he didn't belong here on Earth with people like me. I want to look away but I can't. We make eye contact and his gaze is thoughtful as he stares into my eyes. Instead of evaluating me like every other guy I've ever been with, it seems as if he's memorizing my features.

I finally manage to tear my eyes away and am surprised to see that Melissa is gone. I was so caught up with Edward that I hadn't even noticed her move. Then I realize what had just happened. I mentally chastise myself for getting so obsessed with a guy just from one glance. I was doing exactly what I had promised myself I wouldn't do. Besides, a guy this handsome was bound to have a girlfriend and I was kidding myself if I ever thought I could have a chance with him. We were coworkers and I had to keep our relationship professional. A little voice in the back of my head wonders, " _what if?_ " but I ignore it. I had sworn off guys and I couldn't break my promise on the first day. I couldn't afford to get my heart broken again. It was already so fragile, one more crack and it could shatter. Suddenly I see a hand waving in front of my face.

 _Edward POV_

"Hello?" I say for the third time. She still doesn't respond. I start to panic. _What's wrong with her? Does she need medical attention?_ I catch a glimpse of her face and all my worries disappear. Her eyes are glassy and her mouth is open in a tiny O. She wasn't sick, she had just gone into shock. I sigh. This happens every time I meet a new girl. My complete perfection was just too much for their human brains. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I really was stunning. All vampires were.

I spot a water bottle on her desk and unscrew the top. _Sorry_ , I think, before splashing the contents on her face. She comes to, spluttering and coughing. "What the hell is your problem?" she exclaims. If you haven't noticed _you_ have to listen to _me_ , not the other way around. And if you keep throwing water at me you're not going to get very far in this office." When she finishes the office becomes dead silent. She's waiting for a response but I don't know what to say. I've done this to multiple girls before and none of them have had this sort of reaction. Quite the opposite actually. "I-I'm sorry", I manage to stutter out. She just makes a sound of disapproval and goes back to her work. I start to leave the room but before I can take two steps she calls out to me again. 'Wait!" she says. She sighs and takes a breath. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you. I've had a really rough morning. Could we please start over?" The way she says it is so sweet and genuine that I can't help the grin that starts to spread across my face. "Of course:, I say and stick out my hand. "Hi. I'm Edward", I say. She takes my hand and shakes it. "Bella." That moment, with our hands clasped together, was the moment that my life truly began.


	3. The Job

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days! I got really busy with homework and stuff! Anyway here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! SM owns everything!**

 _Bella POV_

I smile and let go of his hand. Just because I couldn't get romantically involved with him doesn't mean we couldn't be friends. I clear my throat and begin to explain to him how things worked here at the office. "Ok, so since this is your first day I'm going to put you in the editing section. It's your job to revise and finalize any articles that come through. Sound easy enough?" "Yes, of course", he said in a voice that implied that he was offended at my lack of belief in his abilities. _Great._ I think. _Of course I would get stuck mentoring the guy who thinks he's so much better than me._

"Ok then", I continue. "Since you are just starting out in this office you are going to be assigned to someone who is more experienced and will be expected to assist them in whatever they do, so that you will be prepared when it is time for you to have an office of yourself." "I hope it's you", he teases. I frown. _Was he flirting with me?_ I shake off the thought. "Well now that that's all finished let me show you around the place." I take him on a quick tour of the office and then instruct him to go see Melissa for further instruction.

I stare at his retreating figure and furrow my eyebrows in confusion. When I had first got here I was swimming in confusion from all the rules and was worried about messing up every second of the day. But Edward seems so calm and collected, totally unfazed by the importance of his new job. He took it so easily that it seemed like he almost wasn't human. I quickly shake off that childish thought and return to my office. Because of my tardiness and showing Edward around I was way behind on my work for the day. I sigh and click open my pen, ready to write another amazing news article.

 _Edward POV_

As I walk towards Melissa's office I keep thinking of Bella and the confused expression she wears whenever I speak. It must be because I'm not at all reacting the way I should be during the first day of my new job. I panic, if I continue to act so inhumanly someone may find out about the monster that I truly am. I am so caught up in my thoughts that I don't even notice the person in front of me until I run straight into the them. The impact causes the person to drop the papers they are holding and for their glasses to clatter to the floor.

As I hurry to pick up their stuff I apologize profusely. As I look up I realize that I'm looking straight at Melissa. _Great. I ran into my boss on the first day. Nice move Edward._ Realizing who it was just causes me to apologize even more. "I'm really sorry Melissa. I wasn't looking where I was going." I throw in my heart wrenching smile just for extra charm. At first she wears an annoyed expression but my smile literally takes her breath away. She takes a shaky breath and blushes, the red reaching the tips of her ears. _Well._ I think sarcastically to myself. _That's one thing I'm good at. Charming any girl I run into so much that I cause them to forget how to breathe._ The thought makes me want to laugh but I fight to keep my expression apologetic.

"It's fine Edward. Was there anything you needed?" That's when my initial purpose suddenly pops into my mind. "Actually, I was just heading to your office to receive my first assignment", I say. "Oh, that was my destination as well", Melissa says. "Follow me." I follow her through a series of twists and turns that any human brain could never remember, but ones that my vampire brain picks up easily. As we are walking around I decide to read her thoughts, just to see what her first impression was of me. _My, he's a cutie isn't he. No Melissa. He's years younger than you and you already have a loving husband and wonderful kids. Maybe he'll fall for one of the interns at the office. That would be fun to watch._ I smile to myself. Little did she know that I already had.

 **Sorry for the tiny cliffhanger guys but you probably know who I'm talking about. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be posting the next one very soon!**


	4. Just Friends

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in almost a week. I got really busy with school and stuff. I'm hoping to become more consistent with updating in the future! Anyway here's chapter 4. Hope you like it! All rights go to SM!**

 _Edward POV_

The door swings closed behind me and I turn to face Melissa, ready to get my job overview. She sets her papers down and prints something out. She hands it to me and I see that it has all the information about what I would be doing. My eyes catch on the shadowing box and I smile when I see the name. _Bella Swan._ I would be shadowing Bella Swan. Melissa looks up and she seems surprised to see that I was still here. I take that as my cue to leave. I exit her office and easily find my way back to Bella's room. I'm about to open the door when I remember her reaction after I had tossed water on her. I didn't want to get on her bad side so I decide to knock instead.

 _Bella POV_

I was hard at work when I suddenly hear a knock at the door, making me jump. I look up and see that it was Edward. I want to be annoyed that he was here again but my body betrays me as I smile. I open the door and gesture for him to come in. "So", I said. 'What brings you to my office?" Instead of replying Edward hands me the paper that was in his hands. Confused I skim over it and see that it's his job instructions. Right when I'm about to ask him what I have to do with this I spot my name on the sheet. As I see the indication next to it I groan. He's shadowing me. As if I didn't have enough to do.

I look up and see Edward smiling at me. "I'm guessing you're pleased", I joke. "Very", he replies, his smile becoming even wider. His smile falters as he realizes that I'm not as happy about this as he is. "But you're not", he says, sighing. Seeing him so distraught over the simple fact that I wasn't completely pleased with the fact that he was shadowing me makes me feel guilty. "No, no it's not that", I object. I try to think of an excuse and sigh when nothing pops up. I give in and decide to just tell him the truth.

"It's just that I already have so much to do and having to teach you as well is just really stressing," I admit. I see his visible relief that he's not the problem. The relief is quickly replaced by concern as he sees the look on my face. "If it's too much I could always ask Melissa to assign me to someone else", he offers. I can tell that he's being genuine but I can also see that he desperately wants me to say no. I'm about to accept when I realize that I don't _want_ him to shadow anyone else. "No", I say. "It's fine, you can shadow me." It's silent for a moment but when he realizes that I'm being serious. He beams and envelops me in a hug. My heart wants to enjoy it, but my mind says no. I gently push him back. "I'm sorry Edward but we are just coworkers. Nothing else." "Of course," Edward says and shakes my hand instead. He isn't disappointed this time and that worries me. Instead of dwelling over it I proceed to explain to him what it meant to shadow me.

 _Edward POV_

As she explains the job summary to me my mind is elsewhere. I could see that Bella was attracted to me as well but something was holding her back. Perhaps she still wasn't over a past lover. Whatever it was it had leaven her heartbroken. She was probably struggling and suddenly here comes another guy trying to get with her. I mentally scold myself for being so ignorant. Bella was hurting and I was just making it worse. I decided to just simply be coworkers, just like she had wanted. Maybe we could even be friends later on. It wasn't perfect but I had to give her time to heal. Meanwhile I would be busying myself doing some investigating. There was a story behind this and I was determined to find it out.

 **Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. I just wanted to have a chapter where Edward decides to stop being so forward. The coming chapters will be longer. Hope you guys enjoyed this one.**


	5. Something in Common

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! SM owns everything!**

 _Bella POV_

I finish explaining everything and look at him expectedly. "So, do you have any questions?" I ask him. He doesn't respond and I frown. "Were you even listening?" I accuse. He jolts out of his trance and blushes. "Sorry", he apologizes. "I was just lost in thought." _Obviously._ I think sarcastically. "Well I hope you heard all of that because I don't have time to explain it again." I say. "No worries. I got it." I have no idea how that's possible but I forget about it. 'Ok. So basically all you do is watch what I do and take notes." He nods and I get back to my work.

I can feel his eyes on me as I write and I can't concentrate. Finally I can't take it anymore and I whirl around to face him. "I can't work with you staring at me all the time!" I exclaim. "But that's what you told me to do", he counters and I realize that he's right. "Yes I did. But please don't do that anymore. Here take this article and write a news story about it", I say, grabbing a paper off the stack on my desk. "You can sit over there", I say, and point to an empty desk in the corner of the room. He retreats to his corner and begins to write. The silence that follows is nice.

After about half an hour Edward asks if he could play some music. I reluctantly nod, expecting shrieking voices and loud basses, which was the type of music my past boyfriends had listened to. But the music that follows is nothing but that. 'You listen to Claude Debussy?" I ask incredulously. "Yes", he replies sheepishly. "If you don't like it I can turn it off." "No don't do that. Claude Debussy is actually my favorite." Now it's his turn to act surprised. 'Really? It's my favorite as well." I smile. I'm pleasantly surprised to find out that I share the same taste in music as this godly creature.

After that, the room slowly lapses into silence again. The peaceful quiet is interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling. "Sorry", I say. "I didn't have time to eat breakfast today." "Why not?" he inquires. At that I become silent. I debate whether or not to tell him the truth but I decide against it. "I overslept." I said. Edward frowns slightly as if he knew that I was lying but the expression disappears as quickly as it appeared. "Well then let's go get some lunch." I nod and we enter the lunchroom.

 _Edward POV_

Bella was a really bad liar. I could tell she was lying as soon as the words left her mouth. I want to say something but I don't want to pry. Instead I suggest that we go eat lunch.

As we walk to the lunchroom I contemplate how to hide the fact that I don't eat. I wasn't worried about the others but Bella was extremely perceptive. She might have even figured out my secret by now. I decide to take a peek into her mind to see if she suspects anything. But when I listen for her mind I don't hear anything. It's like static. _Was she blocking me?_ I quickly shake off the thought, there was no way for her to do that. I panic slightly at the fact that I had no idea whether she was suspicious or not. I calm down, if she was suspicious she would have confronted me. I wouldn't expect anything less from someone like her.

Satisfied for now I focus on the task at hand. Eating without actually eating. It sounds so ridiculous that I almost laugh out loud. As soon as we enter the lunchroom I'm flooded by everyone's thoughts.

 _There's the new intern._

 _God he's hot!_

 _I wonder if he's single._

 _No! Bella can not steal another guy that I like!_

That last voice catches my attention. I look to see who it's owner is and see a blonde girl that's beautiful in a stereotypical way. She's fuming at the thought that Bella walked in with me and I can't help but smile a little. She must think that I'm smiling at her because she shoots me a flirtatious smile. I ignore her and focus on what she was thinking. She had said _again,_ which meant that Bella had had at least one boyfriend in the past. And she had most likely gotten her heart broken by them. Suddenly I am filled with anger. _Those jerks! How could they hurt Bella like that?_ My anger is quickly replaces by curiosity. I had just taken the first step in solving the mystery of Bella's past love life. I needed to know more. I fill up a plate and spend the rest of the lunch focusing on everyone's thoughts. By the end I had figured out a lot about Bella. Her past had been rocky but I hoped that I could help make her future better.

 **Ok guys! That's chapter 5. Hoped you like it. The next chapter is coming soon.**


	6. Suspicions

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! Hope you like it! SM owns everything!**

 _Bella POV_

As we walk back to my office I peek at Edward multiple times. He had acted really strange at lunch, not eating anything and zoning out the entire time. There was something kind of off about him, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to find out what it was.

Finally, I can't take it anymore. Right before we reach my room I step in front of Edward, blocking his path. "Why weren't you eating anything at lunch?" I accuse. _Was it just me or did a see a hint of fear in his eyes?_ I must be seeing things because he doesn't hesitate before answering. "I wasn't hungry", he states simply. I'm about to say something else when I realize that there is nothing else to say. What he said makes sense. I blush and step back. "I'm sorry. I'm just really on edge today", I apologize. "Don't worry about it", he says. I nod and we continue walking.

Suddenly something else comes to my mind. "Why were you zoning out the whole lunch?" I ask accusingly. He has an obvious answer to this one as well. "Sorry I was just tired", he says. I nod, fighting the blush that is spreading on my face. _God Bella. Why are you acting so paranoid?_ I'm shocked at myself, I'm usually never so suspicious of people. We reach my office and step inside. Edward plays some music and we spend the rest of the day quietly working.

 _Edward POV_

I'm having a full on panic attack. Bella was way more perceptive than I first thought her to be. She had noticed every strange thing I had done today and had pointed them out straight to my face. She seemed to believe the excuses I gave her, but since I didn't have the ability to read her mind I couldn't be sure. I look over to where Bella is and she's hard at work. I find it hard to believe that a girl like her was so close to figuring out my deepest secret. I needed to figure out a way to quell her suspicions. I debated not coming to work tomorrow, but that was just likely to make her more skeptical of me.

Suddenly Bella starts gathering her stuff. I look at the clock and am surprised to see that it is already past 5. I quickly get my things and follow her out the door. Bella locks the door behind us and proceeds to leave the building. But she doesn't get very far when she trips on the edge of the carpet. I reach out to steady her and she looks at me gratefully. Bella trips multiple times during the short walk from her office to the main doors. She was really clumsy, I hadn't noticed it before. That clumsiness, instead of annoying, was endearing. It just made me like her more. But it also made me realize that Bella was really fragile and if she ever found out my secret I didn't know if she would be strong enough to handle it.

We reach the parking lot and she walks toward her car. I'm surprised to see her walk towards a huge red truck. I almost laugh out loud. Seeing Bella, small and fragile, get into a truck, huge and menacing, is comical. She revs the engine and I almost jump at the noise it makes. She drives off and I walk towards my own car. It is quite the opposite of her truck, I ride a silver Volvo. Quite expensive but my family never really had problems with money. I get in the car and the engine purrs to life. I think about following Bella to see where she lives, but decide that it was too stalkerish. I instead drive towards my house, eager to tell my family about my first day at work.

 **Ok. So that was chapter 6! Will be introducing the rest of the Cullens and Bella's family in the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. More People

**Yay! Chapter 7! This is where we meet the Cullens! And possibly Bella's roommate?(yes, she has a roommate) Enjoy! All rights go to SM!**

 _Bella POV_

I unlock the door and enter the small apartment, hanging up my keys on one of the hooks next to the door. I look around and realize that I am the first one back. _Great, my turn to make dinner_. I'm thinking about just ordering takeout when my phone rings.

I take it out and groan when I see the caller ID. It's Jacob, one of my ex-boyfriends. He was one of the few _I_ had broke up with, due to the fact that he would never leave me alone. Like literally. I don't know if I was his only girlfriend ever but he was seriously clingy. The number of times he called me daily, you would think he was my mom rather than my boyfriend. I guess he was just worried he would lose me. Which he did. Other than his possessiveness he was actually quite sweet, which is the only reason I picked up the phone.

"Hi Jacob", I say. "Hi", he replies, and I'm taken aback by the sound of his voice. We'd only broke up about a year ago but his voice had changed drastically since then. Instead of being this high-pitched, girlish voice it had dropped a few octaves to a deep, masculine voice. I have to admit, it sent shivers up my spine. "So...how have you been?" I ask, and I immediately want to slap myself. _How have you been?! That's so awkward!_ Jacob chuckles. "You've changed Bella. You never used to get so nervous when you talked to me?" The way he says it, he actually seems kind of pleased. _Damn it,_ I think. _He thinks I'm into him._ I try to think of something to say that will show him that I don't like him in that way. "Well", I say. "To be fair, you have changed quite a bit as well." Jacob chuckles again. "True. I went to this class, and it totally changed my lifestyle. I started to work out more, be more social and it really helped. I became more mature and people respect me more now." "Wow", I reply. "That sounds..amazing." I truly am at a lack of words. He's transformed into this perfect guy, the complete opposite of the quiet, nerdy guy he was. "You're probably wondering why I called you after all this time", he says. "Yeah, I was. It's kind of strange." I wait for his response.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you would maybe want to grab a drink sometime?" I immediately tense up, _is he asking me out? And to a bar?_ As if he can read my mind, he quickly continues. "Not like a date or anything. Just as friends." I breath a sigh of relief. "That sounds great Jacob. But do you really think that a bar is the best place to catch up?"

Suddenly Jacob starts laughing. I start to blush, _was it something I said?_ After he seems to finally be out of breath I ask him. "What's so funny?" I ask defensively. "Only you would think grabbing a drink meant going to the bar. I meant that we would go eat lunch together one day", he explains. After he finishes, there is a silence. "Oh", I say lamely. I feel so stupid. I start to blush, dots of red blossoming on my cheeks.

"You're hilarious Bella", Jacob says. "So, what do you say?" _To what?_ , I wonder. "To lunch?" he says, like it was obvious. _Did I say that out loud?_ I blush even harder. "Oh! Of course, I'd love to come", I say quickly, before I can embarrass myself even farther. "Great! Saturday?" he asks. "That sounds perfect", I reply. "Ok. See you then." Then he hangs up. I sit there listening to the telltale beeping, in shock. He had changed so much! He went from a skinny, shy guy to a confident hunk. I wasn't sure how he looked but if he was working out he probably looks really good.

The fumbling of keys shocks me out of my trance. _Crap,_ I think. _I didn't even start dinner yet._ I stand up, thinking of possible excuses in my head. When I see who it is, I visibly relax. It wasn't Jessica, it was Angela. She wouldn't freak out because I didn't make dinner yet. Angela looks up and seems surprised to see me. "Oh. Hi Bella", she greets. "How long have you been home?" "Not long", I reply. "Sorry, I haven't made dinner yet." "No problem", she says. "I'll help." I smile gratefully. "Thanks." She hangs up her stuff and follows me into the kitchen.

"I was thinking about making some spaghetti. Sound good?" I ask. "Sure", she replies. "As long as we finish before Jessica gets back." We both share a look, Jessica was usually great but she was a nightmare when she was hungry. As we make dinner I tell her about Edward and his strange actions. "Don't think about it too much Bella. Everyone has their secrets." I can't argue with that, I have some secrets of my own.

"But he's totally into you", she says. I giggle. "Do you really think so?" I ask excitedly. "Positive." I smile, I my have sworn off dating, but it still felt nice to be liked. "So what's been going on with you?" I ask Angela. She tells me about her day, pretty uneventful.

"Have you seen Ben lately?" I ask slyly, winking at her. Angela blushes. "Yes", she admits shyly. "We went out for coffee the other day." "Spill." She explains her date in detail, her smile growing wider as she speaks. "He likes you!" I chirp when she finishes. Angela smiles, clearly pleased by my conclusion. We continue chatting about random things and I bring up my phone call with Jacob. I ask her what he said and if it was smart to go. She tells me that I should, but just to be careful. I nod and thank her for the advice. We continue to talk while the pasta boils. I'm just finishing setting the table when the door bangs open.

"I'm here!" Jessica announces. "Is dinner ready?" she asks expectantly. "Yes!" me and Angela chorus together. Jessica walks in, a smile on her face. "Mmm smells good!" she compliments. She swoons, pretending to faint from the deliciousness of it. We all burst into laughter. Jessica may be a little grumpy sometimes, but she was the life of the party. We sit down and start eating. Not a minute into dinner Jessica bursts into a thorough minute by minute explanation of her day. I smile, listening intently, for once forgetting about the guys in my life.

 _Edward POV_

I turn into the winding driveway that leads up to my family's house. I reach the driveway and park the car. Before I can even exit the car Alice pounces on me.

"How was your day Edward?" Before I can even respond she continues. "I saw this new girl in my vision. Bella, is it? You should invite her over, we're going to be best friends!" I sigh, I forgot about her pesky visions. "Alice I can't bring her to a house full of vampires. She's a human for God's sake." Alice continues on, undeterred. "Don't worry, we'll be careful. As long as we keep Jasper away we should be just fine."

I groaned. Her eagerness was infectious, but sometimes it caused her to have some really bad ideas. "I'm not inviting her Alice. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind", I say decisively. Alice didn't even bother answering this time. _You know I always win Edward._ And she flaunts off, no doubt to go and complain to Jasper. I sigh, I loved Alice, but she could be a little annoying sometimes. I shut the door and walked into the house.

When I walk in I'm surprised to see everyone gathered in the living room. That was strange, they all usually had something to do. Carlisle gestures for me to sit down. "Alice told us about her vision", he says. I relax. _Oh._ I think. _That's what this is about. "_ Don't worry", I assure them. "I'm not going to invite her over", I say. "No matter how many times Alice asks", I add, looking pointedly at Alice. "While we appreciate that that's not actually what we wanted to talk about." "Oh", I say surprised. "Then what did you want to talk about?" I ask. "Alice foresaw Bella finding out about our secret."

After he says that, the room is dead silent. Based on the surprised looks on the rest of my family faces it seems that Carlisle is the only one who knew about this beforehand. "I-I...", I start off. I trail off, unable to finish. Finally Alice breaks the silence. "Does that mean that she can come over?" she asks hopefully. "I think Edward was right about this one Alice. It would probably be safer for her not to come." Alice pouts, sad that she wasn't going to get her way.

The room is again filled with silence. This time it is Emmett that breaks the silence. "Well I for one would love it if a human came here. It would make things infinitely more fun." Rosalie glares at him. When I hear her thoughts it makes me want to gag. _What? Do we not have enough fun in the bedroom?_ She genuinely seems hurt by this. I can tell that she is about to say this out loud, but I shoot her a look. She shuts her mouth, deeming it wise to keep it to herself.

The room starts to fill with tension as the silence stretches on. Because of this I can hear everyone's individual thoughts. Carlisle's trying to figure out a logical solution, Esme's just worried for Bella, Alice is planning a shopping trip for her and Bella, Rosalie is still fuming at Emmett, Emmett's thinking about sports, and Jasper's busy trying to calm down everyone's emotions.

Finally, he springs up. "Stop it! All of you! I can't deal with all your emotions! I'm trying to calm you guys down but you keep resisting! It's one human girl, we can figure it out! We're vampires for goodness sakes!" When he finishes ranting he stalks off, fed up with us.

Carlisle sighs. "Perhaps it would be better to talk about this another time." Everyone nods, agreeing with his statement. Carlisle leans back, dismissing the meeting in that one motion. One by one everyone leaves the room. Eventually all that's left is me and Carlisle. He looks deep in thought so I decide to leave him be.

I slip out of the room and go up to my room. As I walk I analyze the situation. Alice's visions are 99% true, but this is one prediction I hope wouldn't come true. Bella was close to finding out our secret, and once she did who knew what she would do. Or what others would do to her. My mind flashes back to when I met the Volturi and I shudder. I go inside my room and lock the door. I play some music and lay on the bed, formulating a plan. I had to make sure she wouldn't figure it out. Otherwise we would be in grave danger. And so would she.

 **Ok! So that was chapter 7! Hope you guys liked it! I didn't talk about the Cullens much in this chapter but they will show up in chapters to come. The thing with Jacob will probably happen in a couple of chapters and I will be introducing his POV then. And I will also have some POVs of the Cullens and Bella's roommates. Sorry Bella's family didn't show up in this chapter. I wasn't sure how to incorporate them into the story. But hopefully they will be there soon. Next chapter will be posted soon!**


	8. Advice

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8! Another day at work. All rights go to SM!**

 _Bella POV_

I hear my alarm buzz and I groan, rolling over to press snooze. I wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. Me, Jessica, and Angela had stayed up really late last night talking and laughing. I smile, thinking back to our conversation last night.

 _Flashback to last night_

 _Angela finished telling Jessica about her date with Ben. There was a silence as Jessica thought about it for a moment. Slowly a devilish grin spread across her face. "Bella's right Angie. He's totally into you. You should kiss him!" Angela smiles throughout Jessica's verdict, but when she hears the last part she starts blushing furiously. "Jess!" she screeches. "I can't do that! He'll think I'm going way too fast!" Even as she says this she smiles at the thought of kissing him._

 _"Angie", I start. "You guys have been going out for almost 3 months now. He's probably waiting for you to make a move!" When I finished Angela looks shocked. "Me! Make a move! He's the guy!" Angela looks truly nervous at the idea of making the first move. I'm about to reply when Jessica butts in. "Please! This is the 21st century! Anyone can make a move. I mean, look at me." At this both Angela and I smile. It was no secret that Jessica was a major flirt. She wasn't a slut but she certainly didn't wait for the guy to make the first move._

 _For a moment the attention is taken off of Angela and I can tell she is grateful. 'So", I say, trying to change the subject. 'How's your love life going Jess?' I ask. Jessica waves off my question with a hand. 'Same old, same old. But I want to hear about_ you _now", she states, a curious glint in her eyes._

 _I suddenly clam up. Telling Angela was one thing, but I wasn't sure how I felt about telling Jessica. Sensing my hesitation she speaks out again. 'Don't hide it from me Bella. You know that I have my means of finding out", she says, shooting a glance at Angela. I cave. She was right, Angela wasn't good at keeping secrets, especially not when Jessica was trying to lure them out of her. So I tell her everything that happened today- meeting Edward, his strange actions, and the phone call with Jacob._

 _Again the room becomes silent as Jessica contemplates her response. When she looks up at me again her face is blank of any emotion. 'I think", she starts. 'That you should go out with both of them. It's obvious that Edward likes you and your lunch thing with Jacob is a hangout disguised as a date. Spend a little time with them and then after a while you should make a choice on who you want to be with."_

 _I'm surprised, Jessica's advice was actually serious this time. She must have really thought about it. "And how do you suggest that I choose?" I say, asking the one question that had been bugging me since I got home. "Easy", she replies. 'Choose the best kisser!" I sigh, I should have known Jessica could only afford to be serious for a short while._

 _Seeing the frustrated expression on my face she becomes serious again. 'I'm kidding Bella", she assures me and I relax. "You'll know who you like better, just give it some time. I know I don't look like the best person to go for advice, but I do have some experience in this." After the last sentence, her serious expression is replaced by a wistful one. She seems so lost in her memories that I decide not to respond._

 _Suddenly I catch a look at the clock. I gasp. 12:30. "Crap!", I say. "Sorry guys I got to go to bed. Don't want to be late again tomorrow. Good night!" Angela waves at me, Jessica's still lost in her own world. I brush my teeth and throw on some pajamas. I lay down on the bed and I'm so tired that I fall asleep in seconds._

 _End flashback_

This makes me remember Jessica's advice. I figured that it would be best to follow it, to save myself from more heartbreak. I glance at the clock and realize that I need to hurry if I want to make it to work on time. I stand up and take a quick, cold shower. I eat some cereal while drying my hair. When I'm ready I realize that it was only 8:15. I had some extra time. I grab Wuthering Heights and start reading. I'm so engrossed in reading the book that I don't realize the passage of time. When I finally look up again I see that it is almost 8:30. I hurriedly stick a bookmark in the book, grab my stuff, and rush out the door.

I drive to work at breakneck speed and luckily the lights seem to be in my favor today, allowing me to get there in the nick of time. I jog towards the glass building and take the stairs to save time. I unlock the door to my office and am surprised to see Edward standing there already.

"How did you get in here?" I ask suspiciously. "Melissa gave me a key", he said, holding it up to show me. _Seriously,_ I think. _This literally gives me no privacy. Thanks a lot Melissa._ "Oh ok", I say, hiding my frustration. I set down all my stuff on my desk and get ready to work, eager to have a more productive day today. Right before I start working Edward walks up to me quietly.

"Sorry to interrupt", he says. "But Melissa says that we will be writing a joint article together to test and improve my writing skills." I nod, remember when I had to do that myself. "Of course", I say. "What did she say it had to be about?" "Well she actually said that we could choose what we wanted to write about." "Oh. That sounds great", I reply. I spot an article on my desk and the have an idea.

I grab it and hand it to Edward. He skims through it as I explain my idea. "Well I thought that we could write an article comparing older and modern music styles." His eyes light up after he hears my plan. "That sounds awesome", he says. "Maybe it will show everyone how beautiful older, classical music can be." I smile, I had been thinking the same thing.

"Exactly", I say. "Now let's get to work." He nods and goes back to his little desk.

We spend the rest of the day working on the article, only taking a short break to go to lunch. Edward mysteriously disappears during lunch but I don't take much notice. He returns at the end of the lunch and I don't question him about. The day goes by quickly and too soon it's time to go. I gather my stuff and walk out with Edward. I climb into my truck and start the engine. But nothing happens. I frown and try again. Still nothing.

I check the gas and it's full. I decide to check the engine so I climb out of the car. I open the hood and am inspecting it when a voice pops up, startling me. "The batteries are dead. You're going to have to get new ones." I whirl around and see Edward. "How do you know?" I ask him. He shrugs. "My sister has taught me a lot about cars." "Oh", I say lamely.

"Do you want a ride home?" Edward offers. 'Excuse me?" I ask. 'Well you're truck isn't going anywhere until it gets some new batteries. I could drop you off and ask my sister to fix it." I frown, he was being awfully nice to me. I ignore it, thankful for a ride home. "I would like a ride home but I can get the truck fixed myself", I say, feeling slightly defensive. "Of course you can", Edward says, chuckling. "I just think it will be easier if you asked Rose. It would certainly cost less."

I contemplate this. I am tempted by the free help, but I was doing just fine financially. As if he could sense my thoughts Edward continues. "Look, I can see that you don't need the help. You certainly have enough money to get it fixed yourself. But I'm just offering you a faster, simpler solution. You could get your car back by tonight." At that I'm sold. I hated how long repair shops took to fix cars. I was being offered quick service _and_ for free.

"Fine", I relent. 'But I'll pay you." Edward laughs. "Don't be ridiculous Bella. Rose would be happy to do it for free. Consider it a gift." I agree, mostly because I'm tired of arguing. We walk towards his car and when I see it I gasp. _A Volvo. Those things cost a lot of money. His family must be pretty rich._ I don't try to hide my shock. "How do you have a Volvo? Aren't those things really costly?" "I was blessed enough to never have to worry about money", he says simply. He then walks towards the driver's seat and slides in, closing the door behind him. I follow suit. I hadn't agreed to go home with him just for convenience, I also had a few questions to ask him. And now was the perfect time to do it.

 **Ok! So that's chapter 8! Sorry it didn't have any Edward POV, I promise that it will be there in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter and the next chapter will be coming soon. :)**


	9. Cars and Siblings

**Hey guys! I'm a terrible person! I haven't updated in like 5 weeks! I'm really, really sorry. I got caught up in school and other activities and I didn't have any time to write. I already apologized to my readers on my other story but now I'm telling you guys sorry! I feel terrible and I hope that you guys will keep reading. Plus it's almost Thanksgiving break so I'll have a lot of time to update soon. :) Here's chapter 9. Enjoy! SM owns everything!**

 _Edward POV_

I studied Bella's expression as she slid into the car and saw that it was deep in thought, almost calculating. I froze up, she was going to grill me. I usually was pretty good at keeping my secret, but Bella was threatening my perfect record. I sighed, readying myself for the onslaught of questions.

I slid the gear into drive and started the engine, comforted by the soft purr it created. I slowly backed out of the space and turned onto the road, increasing my speed steadily. I focused my eyes on the road, waiting for Bella to speak.

The silence continued. After a couple of minutes I realized that she wasn't going to say anything. I peeked over at her and she was gazing out the window, mesmerized by the blur of the streets as we glided along.

I decided to risk speaking. "Beautiful, isn't it" I comment softly. Bella just nods, too distracted to respond. I relax in my seat, whatever she had been planning didn't matter. She was too faraway to remember what she had been set on doing.

My thought turn to her truck. In a way, she was right. It would be easier to take it to a car repair shop. At least the people there were far more agreeable. Rose rarely did anything for people other than herself. And I would be a fool if I thought she would fix the car of a girl she had never even met. I comforted myself with the thought that Bella wouldn't be there when I tried to convince Rosalie to repair her truck. Hopefully if I could get Emmett on my side she would agree.

I turned into a nice apartment complex. I guess I shouldn't be shocked. A girl like Bella wouldn't settle for anything else. I wondered if she lived alone or with roommates. Were her roommates strangers or old friends? Girls or boys? The thought of her living with a boy causes a flare of jealousy to spark up within me. I'm surprised with myself. I had barely known Bella for two days, how could I be so attached to her already? I shake off the thought and pull into an empty parking space.

"We're here", I announce, jolting Bella out of her trance.

She looks relieved for a second but her expression quickly turns to suspicion. I gulp, _what mistake had I made this time?_

"How did you know where I lived?" she asks me, her tone laced with accusation.

I silently curse myself. _Damnit Edward. How could you be so clueless?_ Years of being a vampire have trained me to be a good liar. Because of this, I don't hesitate before answering. "I was cleaning up yesterday and happened to notice your address on one of the envelopes I was throwing out. It was purely coincidental", I say shrugging, my voice smooth and clear, begging her to believe me.

Her face goes from suspicion to shock to resignation. "Ok", she says finally. Her voice is flat, too tired to argue. I'm pleased by her immediate belief, but her lack of fight worries me. _Was she ok?_ I dismiss the thought and offer to walk her to her room. Unsurprisingly, she denies me. Not in the mood to argue, I let her go. I have more pressing matters in hand. Getting Rosalie to fix her truck.

If I knew anything about cars I would do it myself. But I'm scared that, instead of fixing it, I'd break it even more. I could just go to a repair shop but it would take way too long. Also the thought of lying to Bella makes me uneasy. So, my only option is Rose.

Sighing, I start my car, pull out, and cruise down the familiar streets that lead to my house. Due to my love of driving fast I reach home in minutes.

I pull into my designated spot in our enormous garage and exit my car, heading to the door. Before I can reach the door, a pair of legs stops me. A pair of long, slender, tanned legs covered in dark denim peeking out from underneath a car to be specific. Immediately, I know it's Rosalie. Both my the look and the fact that she's the only one in our family who enjoys creating and fixing up cars.

I had no doubt that she already knew I was here, due to her vampire ears, but I decide that speaking is more polite."Rosalie", I ask tentatively. "One minute", she calls out from under the car, her voice slightly muffled, but still having that bell-like quality. She tinkers around for a little while and then slides out from under the car. She stands up to her full height, a few inches shy of me. As always, she is spotless. Just like me while hunting, she manages to do her job without a single stain.

She sees it's me and smiles. Rosalie isn't the nicest of people, but underneath her hard exterior is a heart of gold. She treats the people she loves with the utmost respect. _Well except when she's angry_ I think, chuckling silently in my mind. Her thoughts interrupt me from my humor.

 _What do you need?_ she asks, not bothering to even speak. _I'd appreciate it if you hurried, I want to get back to fixing that car._

I laugh quietly. _Rosalie and her cars_ I think, shaking my head. She sighs in disapproval and glares pointedly at me. Her thoughts are obvious. _Get on with it._ I take a deep breath and think quickly about what to say. I then disregard that. _It's just Rosalie. No need to prepare a speech._

"I need help fixing a car", I say quickly, each word blurring into the next. Rosalie brightens. "Oh. Of course. Why didn't you just say so? So, what happened to your Volvo?"

"Well..that's the thing." I say hesitantly. "It's not my Volvo."

"Oh", she says, suddenly on guard. "Then who's is it?"

"A co-workers' of mine. Her car wouldn't start so I offered to drop her home and take it to you to fix. And also, her car. It's more like a truck."

Rosalie's expression doesn't change and she doesn't speak. The silence stretches on and becomes to get uncomfortable. Finally, she speaks.

"I would love to!" she squeals.

I give her a quizzical look and open my mouth to thank her. "Wait", she says before I can speak. "Let me finish." I sigh, of course there's more.

"While I don't usually like offering help to strangers I can see that you trust her. If you trust her, then I trust her too. Plus, it's a goddamn truck! I've never got to fix up one of those! This is going to be so exciting!" she screams, continuing to chatter on about bolts and screws and other nonsense. I tune her out, but I can't seem to wipe the shocked expression off my face.

This was not the Rosalie I knew. The old Rosalie was jealous and on edge, ready to snap whenever you gave her the chance. She had a huge ego, never doing anything that didn't reap benefits for herself. But this Rosalie...she was completely different. She trusted others and she didn't hesitate to help. She was acting like an adult, she was mature.

I didn't know what had caused this sudden change in behavior, but I didn't care. I was going to enjoy this new Rosalie, however long she may last. As I watch Rosalie fret around I see a figure standing in the porch of the house. I catch his eye and he winks at me, grinning. And suddenly it all makes sense. Emmett. This was all his doing. And it didn't surprise me that he could change her so drastically, her love of him made everything else disappear. I hoped I could find someone like that someday. Someone who I couldn't live without it.

I reminded myself to thank him. I don't know how, but I would find a way. I owed him.

"I'll go get the car for you", I say to Rosalie, but she's so caught up in her thoughts that she's oblivious to what I say.

"No need", an angelic voice rings out. "I saw what happened in my vision and brought it for you." She smiles sweetly and I wonder how I got so lucky to have such amazing siblings. I smile gratefully at her and grab the keys from her outstretched hand, walking over to Bella's truck. Before I reach it Alice voice pipes up.

"So does this mean that she can stay with us?" she asks hopefully. I chuckle, she was so purely Alice. And I loved her for it.

"Not yet", I call back.

"That isn't a no", she says, catching the flaw in my words.

I want to argue but I'm so blissful at this moment that I decide against it. Best to just enjoy the moment while it lasts.

I park the car in an open spot in the garage and give Rosalie free rein. She promises that it will be ready in an hour and I assure her to take as long as needed.

I head back to my room and flop down on my bed, gazing at the glow in the dark stars I had put up years ago. They twinkle in the light, teasing me. I may be damned forever but life was close to perfect right now. I had an amazing job, a loving family, and best of all, the perfect coworker.

Jasper peeks his head into my room. "Hey we're going to play capture the flag. Wanna join?"

I nod and get off the bed, following him out of the room.

 **So that was chapter 9. Next chapter will be both Bella and Edward POV. Read and review your thoughts. Bye!**


	10. Past Relationships

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated during the break. I had to update some of my other stories and I didn't have time. This chapter will be mainly Bella's POV and maybe someone else. This takes place on a Friday evening after work when Bella returns to her apartment. Enjoy! As always all rights go to SM!**

 _Bella POV_

I trudged through the front lobby, my eyelids drooping. Somewhere in the background I heard Edward's car drive away. I reached the elevator and pushed the up button. I leaned against the wall as I waited, barely managing to stay upright.

My thoughts then drifted to our ride home. That car ride had gone nothing like how I had planned. Instead of asking him all the questions I had in mind I got too distracted by the scenery. I had never been a passenger, never been able to really realize how beautiful my little town was, untouched by modern machines. I had just got so caught up in reveling its beauty that my plan just flew out the window. Quite literally too.

The elevator dinged and its doors open, beckoning for me to enter. I walked in and jammed my finger on the button marked 3. I heard the familiar whoosh of the elevator doors closing and the quiet whirr of its gears turning into motion. It was peaceful, much different than my life at the moment. I marveled in the beauty of it. All too soon, the elevator dinged again and reopened its doors. Reluctantly I exited and walked down the hall to my room.

When I reached my apartment I grabbed my keys and fumbled to open the lock, my drowsiness making it much more difficult than it usually was. When I finally managed to open the door I was greeted by silence. I grinned, I had the apartment all to myself. At least for a couple of hours. I dropped my bag on the couch and walked to my room. I quickly stripped off my work clothes and put on a fitted camisole and boy shorts.

I walked to my bed and collapsed on top of it. I was out before my head even hit the pillow.

 _Angela POV_

I waved goodbye to Ben and exited the hospital. I was a nurse, a job I absolutely adored. Ben was a doctor at the same hospital, which was the reason I got to see him so often. I involuntarily smiled, something I did often whenever Ben was on my mind. He was such an amazing person and we fit together perfectly.

I remember how Bella and Jess had gushed about how he must really like me last night. I also remember how they had urged me to make the first move and kiss him. I shudder at the thought of doing that. I had always been a shy, quiet girl, always a follower. I made my own decisions but I never did anything very bold. That included kissing a guy. I had dated on and off during high school, but due to my quiet nature guys got sick of me pretty fast.

I didn't think that Ben would be as shallow as to dump me just because I wasn't extremely forward in our physical relationship, but a part of me whispered that it was inevitable. In order to move forward in our relationship I had to kiss him. I knew it was stupid to be so frightened of something as innocent as a kiss, but I was. Every guy I had been with had broken up with me shortly after we had reached first base. With some guys we hadn't even gotten there. They always claimed that it wasn't working out, but I knew that it was just because I wasn't very confident when it came to any form of intimacy.

This was why I was prolonging this stage of our relationship. I was afraid that after I kissed him he would get tired of me. He didn't seem like that type of guy but who knows. I forget about it, deciding to think about it later. I recalled what else I had learned last night.

I remember how Bella had told us about some guy named Edward last night. Her voice remained indifferent the whole time, but I could see how her eyes sparkled whenever she mentioned his name. She had known this guy for all of two days and she had already fallen for him. Hard. I sighed. Me and Jess were no stranger to the long list of relationships Bella had been in previously.

In some ways she was worse than Jess. Jess was a major flirt but she was usually the one who ended the relationship. Bella was quick to fall for someone and they most usually ended up breaking her heart. During most of these circumstances she recovered in a day or two, but the ones who she had been with longer took her a little more time. Bella was also gorgeous, even though she didn't like to admit it. She was a magnet for guys, giving her plenty of opportunities to have her heart broken. I sighed and hoped, that for her sake, that Edward would be different from the rest.

 _Bella POV  
_

I was shaken awake what felt like a couple of minutes, but was probably more like a couple of hours, later.

"Bella", a gentle voice said. "Bella its dinnertime. You need to wake up."

I murmured something unintelligible and rolled over to my side.

Suddenly a voice was screaming in my ear.

"Get up Bella! I met a new guy today and I've been dying to tell you about him! Come on, the food's getting cold. The food _I_ made."

I chuckled at the demanding voice. It was Jess, I knew without a clue. Angela was never even close to that loud. But I still didn't want to wake up so I put a pillow over my face. I didn't have much longer to sleep though.

In one fluid motion someone pulled the sheets out from under me, causing me to fall off the bed. I opened my eyes and was face-to-face with the floor. I got off the floor, dusting off my outfit.

"Geez Jess", I said. "You couldn't have given me 5 more minutes?"

"Nope!" she said, smiling cheekily. "Now come on!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen where Angela waited with an apologetic expression etched on her features.

"Sorry", she said. "I didn't want to wake you up but Jess insisted. And you know how hard it is to resist Jess", she said shrugging slightly. I nodded sympathetically. I knew that all too well.

Jess directed me to a chair and I sat down. She placed a plate of steaming soup in front of me and sat down across from me.

She rubbed her hands together and grinned before beginning. "As I was saying", she started. "I met a new guy today." As she launched into her description of the encounter I brought a spoonful of soup to my lips and slurped it up, savoring the taste. I placed my spoon back in my bowl and leaned back against my chair. I knew Jess, and this story would not be over anytime soon.

 _Jessica POV_

As I recounted the whole ordeal to Bella and Angela I watched Bella. She seemed peaceful, to any stranger she would seem happy. But I knew better. She had explained her past to me and Angela when we had first moved in together and we had swore to never tell anyone. Bella had a lot of baggage. Her past had been difficult as hell, but she still somehow managed to act normal everyday. I don't know how she did it, it was like some sort of superpower.

And of course I knew about her dating history. She seemed to be with a new guy each week. Not in a slutty type of way though. She was beautiful, which made it easy for her to pick up guys. But usually the guy only wanted sex, and poor Bella was too naïve to see that. In the few instances that she had managed to have a real relationship it usually only lasted for about a month, and ended up with her heartbroken.

I sighed. Bella was a very perceptive person, except when it came to guys. She couldn't see that these guys were all taking advantage of her. I flashbacked to last night when she had told us about some new guy at the office, Edward. She had seemed to be glowing the entire time, like she was already in love with him. Which was ridiculous since she had only known him for two, short days. None of the other guys she had been with had had this kind of effect on her, especially not so quickly.

Edward meant something to Bella already, and I had no doubt that he would be her next boyfriend. I just prayed that he would be different than the others, that he would love her for her and not for her looks. I sighed. It seemed that Edward would be a frequent topic of discussion soon. I just hoped that it would be for good reasons.

 **Ok so that was chapter 10. I decided to add in some new POVs since so far I've only done Edward and Bella. I just wanted to add in Angela's and Jessica's relationship with Bella and their thoughts. Bella's past will be revealed in a few chapters. I hope you liked this chapter and don't hesitate to review any thoughts you may have! Bye!**


	11. Capture the Flag

***Please read the author's note at the end.***

 **Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated for a few weeks. You of all people know how bad I am at it.** **I was actually planning on posting this chapter but I got sick so I didn't have time.** **Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter. It's Edward's POV and him and his family are playing capture the flag. I know baseball is usually their thing but I wanted to change it up a little bit. It's just some family fluff, though there will be some mentions of Bella and other stuff. I'm so excited to write this chapter. I've always loved the Cullens. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I will writing it! SM owns everything!**

 _Edward POV_

I followed Jasper out of my room and we entered the living room. Unsurprisingly, it was empty. Everyone must already be at the clearing. We exited the room and out the front door. We were about to race into the forest when I heard some noises coming from the garage. I headed inside and saw Rosalie underneath Bella's truck, tinkering with things.

"Rosalie?" I ask, even though I know its her.

"Yeah", she calls out from under the truck, not even bothering to come out from under the truck.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked politely. I honestly didn't care that much if Rosalie didn't come with us. She wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, and she usually found something to complain about. I loved her like a sister, but she was a real pain the ass sometimes. But Emmett seemed to truly love her, so I knew she wasn't all bad.

She had a rocky past. I knew that. She didn't have to act like such a bitch all the time, but I understood. And her recent actions had proved that she had changed, hopefully for the better. And despite her attitude she was actually really fun to be around. Occasionally.

"I wanted to but I have to fix up Bella's truck by tomorrow's morning", she said in mock sweetness.

I rolled my eyes playfully. Something was up today, Rosalie usually never acted like this. But I decided to just enjoy it while it lasted.

"Oh come on Rosalie. You have all night to work on Bella's truck. Come play with us. It's just for a couple of hours. And besides it won't be any fun without you." I add the last part teasingly, hoping to convince her to join us.

I can't actually see Rosalie shake her head from under the car but, thanks to my super vampire hearing, I can hear it. Before she can continue I interrupt her, intent on persuading her to come with us. She made the game so much more fun with her fierce competitiveness. Plus I bet Emmett would enjoy the game much better if Rosalie was there.

"Please", I say childishly.

"Oh fine", she finally concedes, playing along with my little charade. "I'll come." I beam, this game was just about to get a lot more interesting.

She got out from under the car and jogged with me to where Jasper was waiting for us. Not very patiently, I might add. As soon as we were in his sight he took off into the forest. Me and Rosalie followed close behind.

We reached the clearing in no time. Jasper was already there talking intensely with Alice and Carlisle and Esme were also doing their own thing. Rosalie rushed over to Emmett and he pulled her in for a long kiss. I rolled my eyes at their public affection, but it had stopped bothering me a long time ago. Usually all the love between my family irritated me but not today. I felt like something good was just around the corner.

"So Edward", Emmett asked as he pulled away from Rosalie. "Who's this Bella Alice has been talking about? Your new girlfriend?" he asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I smile slightly at the mention of Bella. I've only known her for a couple of days, but I've already fallen for her. Hard. I then level a glare at Emmett.

"Of course not!" I exclaim rather loudly. "She's human and I'm well...this", I say, at a loss for words.

"Ok. Chill Eddie." I glare at him, I hated it when he called me that. "But from what I've heard from Alice she's pretty hot. I doubt she'd have much trouble fitting in with us", he says, shrugging.

My glare turns lethal and I turn to Alice, questioning her with my eyes. She merely shrugs and smiles at me angelically.

"Will you guys please stop meddling in my love life!" I shout. "When I'm ready to settle down, I will. I don't need your help", I say, pronouncing the word help like it was a piece of trash.

"Whatever Eddie. You're always so grouchy. Maybe you do need some action in your life." He says this nonchalantly. but I have a feeling he knows exactly what he's implying. I understood immediately as well. Just because I am old-fashioned doesn't mean I am inept when it comes to sexual innuendos.

I was about to pounce on him but Carlisle interrupted me, proclaiming that it was time to start the game. I consented, but not before sending a threatening look towards Emmett.

"The teams will be the same", Carlisle announced. "Edward, Rosalie, and Alice against Jasper, Emmet, and Esme. I will be refereeing." We all nodded, ready to start the game.

"Wait!" Alice called. "How about we change it up this time. Girls against boys", she said mischievously, an evil glint in her eyes. Jasper and Emmett started to protest but she continued on as if they hadn't spoken. "It's a chance for you guys to show your strength. And besides it gives Esme a chance to play." My brothers still argued.

"How about a bet?" Alice asks deviously. Emmett and Jasper immediately stop talking, suddenly interested in what Alice has to say.

"Winners get to give a dare to each loser. And you must accept", she states.

Emmett and Jasper immediately form a huddle and start a heated debate. I roll my eyes, technically me and Carlisle were part of their team as well. But those were my brothers. Ignorant, competitive vampires. But I loved them to death. Their whispers end as soon as they started and they whirl back around to face us.

"Deal!" Emmett says confidently. And so the game begins.

In the end our team loses, but by an exceptionally small margin. While Emmett and Jasper scowl in the corner I just stand near one of the trees. I'll be able to complete any dare they throw my way. I don't have anything to lose.

Emmett unleashes his puppy dog eyes on Rosalie while Jasper tries to hypnotize Alice with his sweet, Southern drawl- both trying to convince the girls to reconsider. Carlisle remain unfazed like me, talking to Esme quietly.

"No backing out", Rosalie demands, and she says it so menacingly that they quit arguing. They just stood there sullenly, awaiting their dares. After a quick huddle between the three girls they rejoin us, no doubt ready to dole out our dares.

"Emmett", Rosalie says. "I dare you...to have no sex with me for 2 weeks."

Emmett jaw drops open, hanging there. "But-but-how..", he splutters. I was wondering the same thing. Rosalie and Emmett's relationship was extremely physical. Why would Rosalie intentionally halt that?

I got a glimpse of her thoughts and immediately understood. She had a picture of a new car in her mind, a very expensive one at that. Of course Alice was bribing her.

"Jasper", Alice says. "I dare you...to go sing the national anthem at the next football game", she says, smiling smugly. Jasper looks just as shocked as Emmett. Jasper had horrible stage fright and despised being the center of attention. He had a lovely voice but he got nervous in front of huge crowds. Not to mention the fact that he would have hundreds of hormonal teenagers following him after the performance. I truly did feel bad for him.

"Carlisle", Esme said, continuing the cycle of dares. "I dare you to...show up at the hospital in a vampire costume and threaten to suck your patient's blood in a Dracula impersonation", she says while giggling hysterically. Carlisle just laughed along. This dare was simple, which I expected coming from Esme. It would be hilarious to watch though.

"Ok", Carlisle agrees. "No need to buy a costume", he jokes. They both start cracking up, their laughs mingling together- hers tinkling like a bell and his a low rumble. They looked like infatuated teenagers.

"Edward", Alice says, directing her attention towards me. I look at her, trying to read her thoughts, but she's reciting the Mandarin alphabet. I frown, she was up to something. I had a feeling I wouldn't like this dare.

"I dare you to...ask Bella out."

 **Ok guys. That's chapter 11. Sorry I didn't add any of the actual game. I had fun with the dares though. Next chapter will be Edward asking Bella out. :) Only one day of school left and then I'm free to update! I also got a new laptop so its going to be doubly exciting. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll be updating soon. I'm sorry if this fanfic is getting kind of boring. I started out strong and then it seems to be getting worse. I hope this new plot twist will help. Bye!**

 ***Hey guys! I want to tell you guys a decision I have made with this story. I was originally planning on posting this A/N as its own chapter but since it was against the guidelines I'm adding it to this story was my first fanfic and so I'm not surprised that it isn't going as well as I had hoped. So I am going to put this story on temporary hiatus at the moment. I honestly just have no inspiration for it at the moment. I know that I am letting the people who took the time to favorite, follow, and review this story down but if I continue writing this it won't be enjoyable to read. I am gong to try to edit and rework parts of this story and then hopefully I will be able to continue it. We'll just have to see. If a lot of people review that they would like me to continue it or if they give me some ideas on how to move the story along, then there is a higher chance of me to continue writing it. Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you and I'm sorry if this news is disappointing to any of you. I'll still be working on my other stories so you can check those out if you like. Bye!***


End file.
